Tracks of My Tears
by BuffyCam99
Summary: Tristan & Rory Meet 7 Years Later....things have changed
1. After all these years...

Summary: Tristan and Rory finally meet after 7 years of being apart. Will Tristan still love her? Will she love him back…of course…but you'll see.  
  
Pairing: TRORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
After all these years how was it possible that she still took his breath away. Just seeing her, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore from across the room made his heart ache. Here he was 24 years old, just out of college. A "Yale Man," which is what his father liked to call him, and he was still in love with her. What was he thinking of course he was in love with her, she had changed his life and his stars. Rory hadn't changed a bit, she still had that breathtaking presence as she entered a room. Her smile could light up the sky, and her eyes sparkled with a simple enjoyment of life. After all these years could he possibly approach her? What would she say? How would she react? As Tristan watched her more intensely he noticed the new look in her eyes. Rory had changed, she had finally experienced more of life and she'd grown up. That's what they had in common, they both grew up. I mean who'd actually believe that Tristan Dugrey was a changed man. Tristan realized that there was more out there than the Chilton public and the aristocracy of Hartford, Conneticut. The military school had done him well. He was able to graduate the six month program early on good behavior, and transfer to Exceter. Another private, and prestigious prep school in Connecticut. There Tristan had grown up, and become a better man. I mean not to say that the girls didn't continue to throw themselves at Tristan's feet, yet he changed from the inside out with the help of his memories and desire for his one and only Mary. Senior year Tristan graduated with honors and of course with Janlen Dugrey's influence, was accepted to Yale. Meanwhile in Hartford, Rory was accepted to Harvard all by her own toll, as she graduated from Chilton Prep as class Valedictorian. Paris shared this honor with Rory and throughout their hard work they had become friends. Another wonder, Paris too, had grown up. Finally.  
  
Chapter 2 On it's Way  
  
Read & Review 


	2. The Social Butterfly

Tristan stared in wonder, gazing at his past, that could never be his future, when Amanda Prescott approached.  
  
"Well Mr. Dugrey I'm glad you are enjoying our families festivities." Amanda flirted. The girls never grew tired of him. Amanda was the daughter of Melanie and Calin Prescott, billionaires, and the top of the Connecticut social class. Her family rose right next to the Dugrey's in the elite social pyramid. Amanda and Tristan were, and had always been "perfect" for eachother. It wasn't that Tristan disliked Amanda, it wasn't that at all. She was beautiful, fun, and charming. He always just felt like there was something missing between them.  
  
"Oh Amanda, flirting with me as always." Tristan shot back. He still had one eye on Rory at the door as she greeted and was swarmed with her Grandparent's friends.  
  
"Well Tristan I just wanted to introduce you to a few of my closest friends. This is Sandra DeVant and Kelly Marchest. Sandra attended Princeton with me, and Kelly attended Harvard."  
  
"Well girls I must say that is quite impressive, but I must go tend to some business. Don't fear though, I will return." Tristan quickly shot out this line as he saw Rory begin to exit the room to the balcony. It was his perfect opportunity to talk to her. He had to hurry.  
  
"Hey Tristan!"  
  
"How's the family business doing?"  
  
"Well if it isn't the young Dugrey."  
  
These were greetings Tristan received as he headed out to the balcony to finally be reunited with his longest love. As always social and prim Tristan returned each greeting and finally reached the balcony. As Tristan turned the corner to where he assumed Rory was standing he collided with a tall man about his height. His head was down and he didn't have the chance to look up before he heard, "Well if it isn't Tristan Dugrey?" Tristan looked up to see a very familiar face…but who?  
  
Chapter 3 is on the way…  
  
Read & Review 


	3. Old Friends Return

"Whoa! Watch it man!" Tristan cried as his eyes rose. "Omigod…It's you man. How are you? I haven't seen you since…what…high school. Wow!" Here standing in front of Tristan was his best friend at Chilton. The one guy who always understood him. The closest thing Tristan Dugrey ever had to a real friend. It was the one and only Scott Walker. Scott had always helped Tristan through everything. Especially the entire Rory ordeal. In the end, Tristan and Scott had left on bad terms since Tristan had ditched him for Bowman. It seemed that everything was okay now though. Scott and Tristan had always been so much alike. They shared the conceited humor, good looks, wit, popularity, and of course money.  
  
"Well, well…If it isn't the one and only Tristan Dugrey? How are you man?" Scott replied. In actuality Scott wasn't really sure what to say. It had been so long, Tristan couldn't be angry at him. Even Tristan acknowledged that everything was so long ago. Why was Scott so worried. It was only Tristan…the Tristan. Though they had been best friends, Scott had always simply feared him. Tristan was just always the one centimeter better. Well, Tristan had to understand…I mean they had once been best friends. It was obvious that they may share a common taste in women. Wasn't it? What was Scott worrying about…this wouldn't be a big deal. Would it?  
  
Chapter 4 is on the way…  
  
Read & Review 


	4. What a reunion

"Hey man…we have so much to catch up on, but I was just heading out here to talk to an old friend from Chilton. Oh wait…you might remember her, Rory Gilmore. Well anyway, I saw her head out here and I just wanted to say hi, so we'll have to talk soon." Tristan blurted out leaving Scott no time to reply. Tristan gave his trademark smirk and quickly continued around the corner.  
  
Why couldn't Scott have explained the situation to him. Man he was such a wimp. Well Tristan would obviously find out soon enough. Scott thought as he followed Tristan around the corner.  
  
There Rory stood gazing over the balcony into the beautiful night starry sky. Tristan stood less than ten feet away from her frozen in her beauty and closeness. Wow, he had thought about this for so long, but why was he so nervous. "Hmm..hmm. Rory, hey how are you." Tristan murmured.  
  
Scott stood a bit farther from Tristan just out of sight. He couldn't bear the way his friend was gazing at Rory. His Rory. What was Tristan going to say when he found out. He'd be completely heart broken. Rory did look so beautiful tonight. How did he get so lucky to find someone quite like her. He was truly in love.  
  
Rory spun around and her bright blue eyes met Tristan's adoring gaze. Was it even possible that within the years he had grown even more gorgeous. It was something about those eyes. Deep down inside Rory could tell that he had changed. It was Tristan…wow…her Tristan. Rory hadn't called him that in quite a long time. From the day he left after Romeo & Juliet Rory had fallen. She had been in love with him, and that's what in her mind he was her Tristan.  
  
"Tr..Tri…Tristan." Rory stammered.  
  
"Well I have a beautiful woman stuttering, how did I accomplish such a task." Tristan joked.  
  
Rory caught herself and was able to shoot back at him like old times. "Oh I just thought I saw a ghost, because a person who called themselves a friend and than lost touch for seven years would not suddenly approach me on an empty balcony?" Rory smirked.  
  
She truly was beautiful, Tristan thought. How could he have not contacted her sooner.  
  
"Well I truly am regretting not seeing you sooner." Tristan replied giving her an obvious once over, and a wiggle of eyebrows.  
  
"Don't start Dugrey!" Rory giggled. "Well don't just stand there, give me a hug. I haven't seen you in forever." Tristan gladly swept Rory into his arms.  
  
As Scott saw this action he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy and decided that this would be a superb time to step in and break Tristan the news. He didn't like the spark in Rory's eyes when she looked at Tristan. Rory was his, wasn't she?  
  
Read & Review  
  
Tell me if the cliffhanger/question endings are annoying. I can stop them.  
  
Chapter 5 Coming Soon 


End file.
